Don't hold back
by Kinky Kat
Summary: Written for the Strifehart kink meme. It was the uniform's fault that the stoic chauffeur Cloud Strife wanted to violate his Young Master - Squall Leonhart. Preferably, at the backseat of his car.


A/N: Gah. I'm not sure if I like it afterall, but I tried...

Written for the Strifehart kink meme. Prompt: "Normally-stoic chauffeur Cloud Strife finds it more and more difficult to resist the urge to violate the only son of his immensely wealthy employer. His struggle is made all the more difficult when Squall so moe in his high-school uniform. Kinks: Backseat sex, leather, necktie bondage"

* * *

When Cloud Strife started working for the Leonhart family, young Master Squall was still but a child. And one that looked up to the stoic and always polite chauffeur, who played as an older brother figure for the only son of the Leonhart's. Young Master was the quiet type, but it was clear that he grew fond of Cloud in no time. For the chauffeur, he was just a cute kid of his employer, nothing more. The problems started when that cute kid grew up.

He was no longer the adorable kid with puffy cheeks and baby-fat on his tummy that needed help to get into the car. It was a fine young man, with a well-toned chest and a very handsome face. Cloud has caught himself many times, checking the young master in his rearview mirror.

Over the years, the two of them got close. As close as an employee can be with his employer's son. It was clear that Squall would love to skip the formalities and order Cloud to call him by his first name, but the blonde was too formal for that. Still, the worst was yet to come.

Young Master Squall was knew from his kendo lessons since he was little. He attended the best schools, which would help mastering his skills. No wonder, he was accepted in the Hollow Bastion High School… Which is known for it's sexy uniforms. And Cloud is very much screwed for this very reason.

If Squall seemed to him as quite handsome during middle school, he was just walking sex during his high school days. The black uniform _(A/N: SeeD costume, duh.)_ with gold applications stood out and made Squall's body more captivating that Cloud would like it to be. The big leather belt seemed to be begging Cloud to unfasten it, while the small gold chain connecting the golden shoulder applications just asked to be pulled, so Cloud could taste Squall's lips on his own.

It was an everyday torture, that was both painful and pleasant. Cloud got aroused every time he saw young Master Leonhart putting his uniform coat on, after arriving to the school gates. Squall didn't like to wear it inside of the car, so he stripped off it every time he entered and put it on before walking out. The chauffeur hated and loved it at the same time.

Sometimes, when Squall hadn't got enough sleep and would rest in the car, Cloud found it hard to concentrate on the road then. Sometimes he got caught staring. But he never offered any excuse, nor did he look away immediately as their gazes connected. Whatever young Master thought about it, he never told him.

Sure, Cloud did fancy the other boys wearing that uniform as well. But even though Zell, Squall's best friend, looked as smashing in it, he wasn't causing Cloud an erection. From time to time Cloud needed to take care of it before returning to the Leonhart's mansion. He really feared the day when Master Laguna would notice his hard-on. He wondered if Squall would ever notice it… And one day, he had.

It started quite innocently at first. After school, like always, Cloud drove off just as Squall got inside. While Cloud watched the road, Squall started stripping from his coat. A loud hiss could be heard and the chauffeur pulled over before even looking what happened. Just as he stopped the car, Squall cursed quietly, in a way the gardener, Cid, always did. Cloud suppressed the smirk and turned to see what the problem was.

Squall had long hair so it wasn't surprising to find that god-damned-fucking-chain tangled in the brown locks. He didn't even unfasten the belt or pulled the zipper of his coat down. He just wanted to unclasp the chain when it caught up in his hair.

"Need help, Young Master?" Cloud asked in an even tone, which made Squall glare at him before nodding. Without further questions, Cloud got to the backseat. To help, not to molest the brunet. But it seemed, that his brain was liking the second option a whole lot more, judging from the various images that skipped through his head before he got to the brunet..

As he was trying to free the Squall's hair, the brunet's eyes landed on Cloud's lap. He gasped loudly seeing that the hot chauffer is having a hard-on. Cloud muttered and apology, thinking that he tugged on the hair with too much force. But the young Master quickly cleared up this misunderstanding.

"I wasn't aware you fancied me that much, mister Strife." He said with a smirk, his hand reaching to rub the front of Cloud's pants. He didn't mutter a sound when the chain was forcefully pulled away, freeing him so he could sat straight up and look Cloud in the eyes, which were clouded with lust.

All of the restraint that Cloud had went to hell. He mirrored Squall's smirk, not showing his surprise at the brunet's actions. He would take what it's in front of him and, oh God, he wanted to take it now. He leaned forward, hips bucking against Squall's palm.

"You have NO idea, how much, young Master." He whispered to the brunet's ear, before his nose rubbed gently at the nape of his neck, making the hair move aside. He smiled devilishly and planted a kiss there, massaging the skin with his tongue. Squall only moaned loudly in response.

Soon both of them were laying on the leather seats, making out passionately. Cloud was pushy and demanding but note once did Squall back down, competing with the other over dominance. But that was something Cloud just wouldn't give the other.

"We can't allow that, Young Master." He chuckled at Squall's groan, when he pulled back. "Inside the car, it's my territory and you must submit to me."

"Oh really?" Squall panted, "Or what?"

Cloud didn't answer, instead loosing up his necktie. Squall watched his every move and if that was possible, it aroused the chauffeur even more. He slipped off his coat, unbuttoned his shirt and also loosened up his pants that were getting unbearably uncomfortable.

"What will happen otherwise, Mister Strife?" Squall asked once more, his tone more husky than before and Cloud wondered if he enjoyed watching him as much as Cloud liked being watched.

Again, he choose not to answer, instead pulling back from the other completely. That made Squall sprung into a sitting position to protest. Cloud was quicker though, kissing the other violently before he could say anything. That distracted the young Master enough for Cloud to unfasten the leather belt Squall was wearing. Soon the coat was unzipped and the same happened to Squall's pants. Still Cloud stopped Squall when he wanted to take his coat off.

"It stays." He said between the kisses, making Squall groan. He didn't mind though, he loved the sounds the brunet was making. They were as sexy as his looks.

He helped Cloud with tugging his pants down, which earned him a deep moan from the blond. Soon though, he was the one moaning, his dick being licked and sucked by the hot blond. He panted as Cloud's head bobbed up and down and soon enough his hips started moving in the same steady rhythm, his hands massaging Cloud's skin on his head. The blonde released him, a trial of salvia and precum connecting them. Squall whined in protest.

Cloud, feeling that he would like to take it to the next stage, gently forced Squall to turn over. His eyes landed on his own discarded necktie and he couldn't help the smirk. He pulled Squall's arms up and before the brunette even realized, he was tied up AND tied to the door's handle above the window. When he did notice what happened and his eyes started to widen, Cloud forced his fingers inside Squall's mouth.

"Suck." He ordered almost in a purr, his other hand grabbing Squall's cock, squeezing it. The moaning returned and Cloud found it very hard not to skip the starching and finally fuck his young Master. When he took his fingers out to put them in Squall's sexy ass, he was pleasantly surprised, that he really could skip the stretching. Still hearing the other screaming his name as he hit Squall's prostate was making up for it.

"Young Master?" He finally whispered into Squall's ear and he could feel the other trembling with need. "Let me show you how much I've wanted you for the past few years…" And with that he replaced his fingers with his own cock.

It might have been violent, but neither of them mind. Cloud decided not to held back and from the way Squall tried to meet up with his moves, he was enjoying it as much. Unlike before, they were mostly silent, the sound of their bodies connecting and leather stretching breaking the silence. When Squall did start moaning, Cloud guessed that he was close to coming and did his best to fulfill that need.

"Come for me, Young Master…" He ordered while squeezed his dick harder. With a long groan Squall came into Cloud's hand. That didn't stop the blondes' movement, even though he hissed at how Squall's muscles tightened around him. He loved that sensation. He knew that Squall would be good, but to be so amazingly good was way above his expectations. Leaning down to catch the flesh under Squall's neck between his teeth, he came, as Squall screamed his name once more, only this time out of pain.

The drive home was a quiet one, yet the silence wasn't awkward or heavy. Cloud would glance at the mirror, only to see a pair of gray eyes watching him. When they arrived at the mansion, Squall took his time to get out and instead leaned forward, resting his chin on Cloud's driving seat.

For another heartbeat they just breathed in their scent, hoping the other will remember what happened for a quite long time. Cloud was sure that he wouldn't be fired even thought Squall threatened him that he will be if he'll bite him so hard once more. Squall was sure he wants to repeat it, but in a slightly different environment. He wondered if he would be as attractive to Cloud without his uniform.

"Mister Strife…" He whispered in the blonde's ear, licking it's earlobe. "Next time let me show you how much I fancy you."

"Your wish is my command, Young Master!" Cloud answered with a laugh.


End file.
